


Under the Cover

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Rimmer is eager to be at Lister's mercy. Lister loves when Rimmer is at his mercy, but he has something special on his mind this time.





	Under the Cover

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I'm from the Czech Republic (that funny little country in Europe with good beer and one constantly drunk president). My thanks belong to my girlfriend who helps me with the grammar :)

Lister entered the room, whistling some kind of stupid melody, from which Rimmer assumed he was in a good mood. What a bastard! How was he able to cope with the thought of the upcoming events so carefree? Rimmer on the other hand went rigid about an hour ago, totally taken by the image of Lister touching him intimately, making him tremble and scream and absolutely owned by Lister. He just couldn’t help it, he was so horny he was ashamed. The only thing he managed to do, was sitting behind the table and pretending he was thoroughly following the complex plot of a dictionary lying in front of him while his trousers were embarrassingly tented and every inch if his skin craved to be caressed.

“Hey, Rimmer, you feeling ok? Seem little tense to me,” Listed said when he finally noticed the other man and stopped his annoying whistling. Despite the fact that the answer didn’t come aloud Lister somehow knew what was going on. He sort of promised Rimmer that he wouldn’t forget this evening for his entire life only if he shut it during a movie Lister was watching with Cat. At that time Rimmer wanted to lecture them about the problems of forks stuck in the apples which occurred very important to him, however the fellas were totally absorbed by that stupid movie and Rimmer got offended by their lack of interest, but he got nearly immediately aroused by Lister’s promise.

He succeeded in ignoring the sparkles of desire for a couple of hours, however… at some point he couldn’t think of anything else than Lister doing to him… He gulped at the thought of Lister doing him anything he’s ever wanted.

And Rimmer remembered that moment very vividly so he gulped again as the memory crossed his mind when Listed stepped forward and was looking at him, but Rimmer felt too ashamed to reach his eyes while his cheeks were burning already and he was deadly sure Listed would eventually find out how smegging much he was eager to be at Lister’s mercy.

“Well, I can see you won’t even look at me, but that’s not essential here, we’ll just go with you looking at yourself, Rimmer. You know, I love how tense you’re, you’re sitting here at least for an hour I guess, just… waiting for me, aren’t you?” Listed moved again toward Rimmer and stood behind him not even touching him, he only lowered his torso to whisper into Rimmer’s ear: “Unable to focus on anything else but the thought of me… owning you.”

Rimmer tried not to tremble, but failed absolutely as the shivering hit his whole body and a tine whine escaped from his lips when some hot air caressed his earlobe.

“You know… You look smeggy pathetic all shaking and moaning even though I haven’t touched you yet… And you can’t imagine how I love you in that position, Rimmer,” Lister added, he almost purred the last words and Rimmer shivered again, cursing his body and his mind and his wrong parents for… simply for everything, because he should’ve been born to be a leader, to be respected and admired and… he ended up here, sitting in a chair and being ridiculously hard in front of his bunkmate with a brain of a bee.

Yeah, he was rather pathetic, but both of them knew that it turns them on.

Rimmer watcher Lister by the corner of his eye as he went back to his bunk and… Why the smeg he called for Holy? Rimmer didn’t understand and started to be really eager and frustrated and wanted Lister to do finally something, but as soon as he caught a part of the conversation between Lister and Holy his mind went completely blank.

“Send Cat to our room after a minute, will you? Just tell him Rimmer wants to discuss his opinion on ties with him, thanks, mate,” asked Lister Holly, who by the tone of his voice seemed annoyed and definitely not interested in what was going on between Lister and Rimmer, though Rimmer was sure Holly would do exactly what was said. Lister then turned again to Rimmer:

“Even from there and without peeking I know, Rimmer, you’re rock hard down there and that’s something I wanna do something about, but… As you can’t speak to me I thought it would be fun watching you speaking to someone else while I’ll be taking care of you. Lovely idea, isn’t it?”

A shadow of horror crossed Rimmer face, his face turned red and his breathing seemed heavy.

“Don’t be afraid, Cat will notice nothing as long as you keep him talking about ties,” Lister winked mischievously at Rimmer who was contemplating Lister’s murder, but he didn’t have time to think it through as Lister in a second disappeared under the table-clothed table and a meow was approaching from the corridor.

Rimmer helplessly sat there and felt Lister’s hands on his tights while his own body burned with desire in spite of the fear gleaming in Rimmer’s eyes. His hips even arched into Lister’s palm as he stroked him through the fabric and he had to use every piece of his self-control not to groan out loud.

When that creature wearing another shiny and absolutely disgusting suit entered the room, Lister’s hands managed to undo the button and the zipper and the heat of his palm covered Rimmer’s hard member, making him shiver again.

“What’s the matter, Smeghead? You wanted to talk about ties? But I have to assure you that you’re a lost case,” pointed Cat at him his index finger and put his leg and a chair, folding hands on his tight and looking at Rimmer with a mere disapproval.

“What!? Why?!” barked Rimmer sharply as he was furious about Cat’s statement, however he more or less failed to sound angry, because his breath got stuck in his throat when Lister’s hand disappeared and was replaced by that skilful mouth of his. Rimmer palms, laying peacefully on the table, clenched into fists, his knuckles went white.

The wet heat embraced Rimmer’s cock, covering it with saliva, caressing it by a velvet tongue, taking it as deep as it was possible.  

Rimmer’s eyes went shut and he gulped almost audibly.

 _It’s smeggy amazing,_ was the only thing that crossed his mind before he remembered he’s not alone here and that Cat is talking some nonsense. He forced himself to look at him and pay attention, but God… Lister was such an incompetent good-for-nothing, but when it came to his lips and tongue and hands and…

Rimmer helplessly witnessed how a tine whine made its way through his throat and he was sure Cat heard it and Lister as well, because he hummed happily and continued in his mastery. On the other hand Rimmer was bathing in his own sweat as he desperately tried not to thrust into Lister’s mouth, not to squirm and moan and swear. He just needed to have a conversation with Cat, but it was smeggy impossible with his cock getting sucked by Lister who…

“You’ll never be able to wear a nice tie, because each tie looks outrageously on you. Sorry, mate, but if there was a hell for sinful pieces of clothing, it would be located in your wardrobe. Anyway I don’t get why you wanted to talk about ties,” Rimmer heard that part and opened his mouth to answer, but nothing at all escaped from his lips as he was caught off guard by one specific movement of Lister’s finger which ventured to that spot between his cheeks and Rimmer absolutely involuntarily lowered himself on the chair to give him a better access. He had to have that finger there!

“Well… in fact… it was Lister’s idea,” Rimmer managed to respond even though with a few pauses to maintain control over his voice as he chose not to provoke any further suspicion in Cat.

“And why didn’t you tell me earlier?! You just sit there goggling at me, making strange noises and wasting my precious time! I could’ve finished my ironing already!” Cat went hysterical and seemed he would leave, which Rimmer hoped for. “Well, tell that monkey-man that I’m one busy cat and if he wants to discuss ties he has to wait till I’m done with ironing… If he knows what it is!” added Cat and stormed out of the room.

Rimmer would have make a sigh of relief, but Lister hummed again (probably delighted with Cat’s frustration) and Rimmer just gave up. His groans filled the room; one of his fists went down immediately where it was placed onto Lister’s head, forcing him to quicken the pace.

And Lister let him. He knew how Rimmer must’ve been desperate and horny and almost painfully aroused so he kept going. He was sucking on his cock enthusiastically and with a great satisfaction he was listening to his moans and whimpers, his finger once caressed his entrance, once his balls and with all his skills he was able to create an amazing symphony of mouth, tongue and hands that lead to Rimmer’s utter breakdown.

Rimmer was lost. The sparkles, caused by Lister’s finger circling around his rim, left him breathless, for a few seconds he couldn’t move at all as the sensation was spreading from his cock to every inch of his body and it felt like something huge has exploded inside of him.

However he could think of some reasons why this orgasm has been so powerful… The eagerness, expectations, sort of denial, embarrassment, humiliation and… the fact that Lister was sucking his almost right in front of another person… Even though he was tired and nearly lying on the chair while his cock was already tucked back in his trousers, it gave a little twitch at the thought of Cat suspecting what Lister was doing.

“You did very good, Rimmer,” Rimmer noticed Lister standing next to him, looking at him as he was sprawled on the chair with sweaty forehead and red cheeks.

“I hate you,” said Rimmer in utterly content tone of voice, because it was very nasty of Lister to make him face this situation, but on the other hand…

“You enjoyed it, so shut up,” Lister grinned confidently and he was right. “Does my good boy want to take a shower?”

Rimmer wasn’t able to say no. He was totally lost in the way Lister treated him, how he fucked with him, but how he was showing him that he still cares. It could be said he was dependent on him. Maybe he was obsessed with the thought of him being at Lister’s mercy anytime he calls for it. And he fucking loved every second of it.


End file.
